2016 BATC Season 8 Finals
The 2016 BATC Season 8 Finals will be the conclusion of the eighth season of Ben and Toad's Contest. It will be hosted by the United States, in New York. It was supposed to be held in Boston, but eventually it got cancelled by promoters meaning that the 2016 US Open will be a new place for the season 8 trophies to be awarded. Due to IndyCar's race being cancelled, BATC decided to move to the 2016 US Open, a tennis tournament where Novak Djokovic will defend his title but Flavia Pennetta will not defend her title due to her shock retirement from tennis. Eventually the finals will be held at Watkins Glen and the US Open. Changes *Russia national IndyCar team announce a shock switch from their 2016 squad to the squad they use in 2017; led by Pee Saderd. *RC Enerson races at both Watkins Glen and the season 9 opener. *Yulia Lipnitskaya switches to Italy national IndyCar team at Watkins Glen and Sonoma. *Skorupi writes the 6 predicting captains for 2016 for the Firestone Fast Six: ** Simon Pagenaud, Hélio Castroneves, Pee Saderd (Marco Andretti), Scott Dixon, Will Power and Juan Pablo Montoya. **If Skorupi gets at least one right then it is awarded a BATC award. **Since Castroneves, Power and Dixon made the Fast Six, Skorupi was awarded with a BATC reward. *Additionally, the rest of the Luk thung singers from Thailand will be watching at Watkins Glen and Sonoma to see how Pee Saderd does with Marco Andretti as their driver. Results Practice 1 Practice 1 was extended by 10 minutes due to Conor Daly's spin in turn 5 and 6. It was Daly's fault, after in Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke he had a fourth round exit to Aurorus, who would later lose the quarterfinal match to eventual champion Pee Saderd. Defending men's singles Celebrity Family Feud finalist Hélio Castroneves finished 9th, while defending men's singles Celebrity Family Feud champion Pee Saderd struggled for Russia, finishing 20th. Scott Dixon posted the fastest time, with 1 minute and 23 seconds. Additionally, all drivers defeated Ryan Briscoe's record. Practice 2 Scott Dixon topped the practice charts again with a lap of 1 minute 22 seconds, but defending Celebrity Family Feud men's singles champion Pee Saderd finished last for Russia. Hélio Castroneves, the defending men's singles Celebrity Family Feud finalist, placed 2nd. Practice 3 Scott Dixon once again topped the charts with a fast lap, but reigning Celebrity Family Feud men's singles champion Pee Saderd struggled again with Marco Andretti as he finished 21st. Apolo Anton Ohno and Josef Newgarden both caused a red flag, extending 5 minutes in the session. Qualifying Seeds Seeding is only for captains of a known national team with a driver and is by the rank after the revised Texas and entering Watkins Glen. Eventually, the Russian national IndyCar team is the only known change of captain for Watkins Glen, from Bug/Electric Galvantula to Pee Saderd (Thai: พี สะเดิด). Gilles Marini (Fast 12) Will Power (Qualified) Tony Kanaan (Qualified) Hélio Castroneves (Qualified) Josef Newgarden (Fast 12) Scott Dixon (Qualified) Graham Rahal (First round) Carlos Munoz (First round) Pamela Anderson (First round) Garbiñe Muguruza (First round) Ryan Hunter-Reay (First round) Metagross (First round) Dragonite (Fast 12) Sébastien Bourdais (Qualified) Joey Fatone (Fast 12) Apolo Anton Ohno (First round) Pee Saderd (First round) Allen Ford (First round) Bristol Palin (Qualified) Sceptile (Fast 12) Magearna (First round) Magearna (Fast 12) Group 1 The shock of the qualifying was Bristol Palin finishing ahead of Simon Pagenaud and moving on to the next round. Additionally, none of Metagross, Pamela Anderson or Ryan Hunter-Reay qualified for the next round. BATC had a shock, RC Enerson qualified for Round 2. Group 2 Additionally, three of the four semifinalists from Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke (reigning champion Pee Saderd, semifinalist Scott Dixon and reigning finalist Hélio Castroneves) were drawn in the group. Venusaur was unhappy with Graham Rahal as he finished over 30 seconds behind the leader. Apolo Anton Ohno was sad with Takuma Sato as he was over 40 seconds behind the leader in qualifying. Also, neither Garbiñe Muguruza nor Pee Saderd qualified for round 2 of qualifying. Originally advancing was Graham Rahal, but a interference saw him lose his laps and the new spot belonged to Sceptile. One of the BATC season 8 finalists; Takkatan Chollada, was sad that her Thai CD friend Pee Saderd didn't make round 2 of qualifying. This also affected many Thai singers, including season 7 finalist Tai Orathai and The Band Perry vs. Giuliana Rancic and Melissa Joan Hart vs. Paul Sorvino men's singles champion Phai Pongsathon. Captains advancing are: Hélio Castroneves, Scott Dixon, Sébastien Bourdais, Tony Kanaan, Dragonite and Sceptile. Captains not advancing are: reigning Celebrity Family Feud men's singles champion Pee Saderd, Garbiñe Muguruza, Carlos Munoz, Graham Rahal, Apolo Anton Ohno. Round 2 There will be no Gilles Marini in the fast Six due to his lap being slower than Bristol Palin. After missing out on the Mid-Ohio fast six, the Honduras national IndyCar team qualified for the Fast Six. Also happened was Joey Fatone's penalty losing his fastest laps with his team alongside Agnieszka Radwańska, Scizor and Mikhail Aleshin. Fast Six The biggest upset of the Fast Six was Bristol Palin qualifying and no Gilles Marini in the Fast Six. Captains: Hélio Castroneves, Will Power, Scott Dixon, Bristol Palin, Sébastien Bourdais and Tony Kanaan Scott Dixon, with Aurorus and the national Ukrainian team, continued it's hot Watkins Glen weekend. Practice Final Scott Dixon topped the practice charts once again. The upset of the practice was RC Enerson finishing second and Conor Daly finishing 3rd on the charts. Finishing in last place for the session was Metagross' team. For the first time ever this weekend, the reigning Celebrity Family Feud men's singles champion Pee Saderd didn't finish in the bottom three of the charts. Race The race will be the same from 2010. Scott Dixon won the race, with Josef Newgarden 2nd and Hélio Castroneves finishing 3rd. This means only Will Power and Simon Pagenaud will contend for the trophy if Will Power is cleared to race. A penalty affected Apolo Anton Ohno's team. It also affected Pee Saderd's team in which decreased Takkatan Chonlada's championship hopes. Sébastien Bourdais was forced to give up a position for blocking, also ending his hopes of winning it but eventually bouncing back to finish 5th. Crashes happened for Rahal, Aleshin and Power; forcing them to have DNFs the race. Tony Kanaan was a lap down. Had he stayed in the lead lap and Scott Dixon not win it, he would have been with Pagenaud and Power contending for the trophy. BATC Awards *'Worst Dressed Captain': Pee Saderd (Russia) **Reason: It had a headband on top of the Russian captain's head, had a Russian IndyCar shirt with the brand, the coat of arms and the flag, but the name was wrong as it said his first name in the back of the shirt instead of his surname; but the 9 was correct. Also the reason why he was nominated is because of his bottom three finishes in the practices until qualifying; but managed to turn back his weekend after qualifying. **Other nominations: Metagross (Belgium), Dragonite (Colombia), Sabrina Bryan (Romania), Joey Fatone (Poland) *'Best Dressed Captain': Garbiñe Muguruza (Czech Republic) **Reason: The shirt she wore for IndyCar was correct, as she had Puma as her brand instead of Adidas for tennis. Muguruza and her team wore the Czech Republic's football shirt used in their Euro 2016 campaign. Her country was eventually changed as she represented Czechia instead of Spain in her most recent tournament before the race, the US Open; but was upset by Anastasija Sevastova. **Other nominations: Will Power (Australia), Scott Dixon (Ukraine), Hélio Castroneves (Honduras), Yoshi (Germany) *'Comeback ''Celebrity Family Feud Player of the Year': Pee Saderd (Russia) **Reason: His great success after his hospitalization in July was great; including a quarterfinal exit in ''Paula Deen vs. Carson Kressley and Rico Rodriguez vs. Jaleel White and two finals in Tommy Davidson vs. Kristi Yamaguchi and Dave Foley vs. Jalen Rose and Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke, in which the Russian eventually won the tournament. **Other nominations: Aurorus (Ukraine), Tai Orathai (Thailand) *'Best Pokemon of the Year': Gardevoir (France) **Reason: Gardevoir had 4 wins, made every Firestone Fast Sixes until Watkins Glen when it was upset by Bristol Palin. **Other nominations: Arcanine (Australia), Aurorus (Ukraine), Nidoking (Honduras), Dragonite (Croatia), Volcarona (Serbia) Players participating Watkins Glen BATC ranks are as of August 29, 2016. Pokemon ranks also included. This is the list of players who will be participating at Watkins Glen (captains of 2016 race first): ;AFC * (Will Power) (5) * (Allen Ford) (85) * (Apolo Anton Ohno) (12) * (Suicune) (45) ;CAF * (Altaria) (102) * (Tepig) (56) ;CONCACAF * (Pamela Anderson) (24) * (Hélio Castroneves) (1) * (Giselle Fernandez) (144) * (Magearna) (184) ;CONMEBOL * (Sceptile) (32) * (Tony Kanaan) (16) * (Cristian de la Fuente) (123) * (Juan Pablo Montoya) (6) * (Drew Lachey) (13) * (Haxorus) (28) * (Graham Rahal) (15) ;OFC None qualified ;UEFA * (Slaking) (97) * (Olga Vilukhina) (51) * (Tyranitar) (22) * (Sébastien Bourdais) (18) * (Larvesta) (16) * (Josef Newgarden) (11) * (Garbiñe Muguruza) (4) * (Avalugg) (30) * (Gilles Marini) (10) * (Yoshi) (12) * (Larry Birkhead) (36) * (Cameron Marshall) (33) * (Marko Manieri) (69) * (Melissa Rycroft) (8) * (Emmitt Smith) (7) * (Joey Fatone) (20) * (Diggersby) (58) * (Sabrina Bryan) (9) * (Pee Saderd) (3) * (Volcarona) (2) * (Ryan Hunter-Reay) (18) * (Landorus) (73) * (Carlos Munoz) (21) * (Andrea Anders) (44) * (Bristol Palin) (37) * (Pidgeot (55) * (Scott Dixon) (8) US Open ;Men's singles *Novak Djokovic *Roger Federer *Stan Wawrinka *Rafael Nadal *Andy Murray *Kei Nishikori *Marin Cilic ;Women's singles *Serena Williams *Agnieszka Radwańska *Angelique Kerber *Garbiñe Muguruza *Eugenie Bouchard *Roberta Vinci *Belinda Bencic *Svetlana Kuznetsova *Petra Kvitova *Simona Halep *Carla Suárez Navarro *Elina Svitolina *Elena Vesnina Trivia Category:BATC Finals Category:2016 in the United States Category:Ben and Toad's Contest Category:IndyCar